


I Just Wanna Slow Dance With You

by milk_bread3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Post-Time Skip, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_bread3/pseuds/milk_bread3
Summary: Daichi had a long day at work and Suga is there to make it better.OrSome domestic DaiSuga fluff
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I Just Wanna Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> As promised here's a quick little DaiSuga piece. I have a larger one in the works but it might be a while before I get around to posting it so for now I give you this. Not gonna lie, I wrote this fic as a late night form of selfcare so I hope y'all like it. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. And to anyone who read "Board-shorts and Beach Volleyball" thank you so much for all the support, it's been overwhelming.

Daichi normally got home after Suga. His hours were longer and often elongated by the paperwork that was always piling up on his desk. Sure, his shift technically ended at 6:30, but between files, emergency calls, and coworkers, it was always closer to 8 when Daichi would finally cross the threshold into he and Suga’s shared apartment. He was all ready to go to the couch and plop a kiss on his boyfriend’s head, but to his surprise the ash-haired man was nowhere to be seen. Food was laid out on the table, Suga always made sure Daichi had more than plenty to eat, even if it was at a different time. But he walked right past the meal, opting to find his lover first. He checked the bedroom, anxious to get out of his uniform but also trying to see if Suga was writing lesson plans at the desk in there. The room was dark and quiet, only noise coming from the street just outside their bedroom window. Now, he was worried. Their apartment wasn’t super big, just an open space that served as a kitchen, living room, and dining room and a bathroom and bedroom. Daichi wouldn’t have it any other way. But when Suga wasn’t in two out of the three rooms, Daichi feared the worst. He could have sworn the bathroom door was open, lights off when he came home. 

“What are we looking at?” Suga’s soft voice made Daichi jump, tall stature causing him to hit his head on the top of the door frame. He took a deep inhale, rubbing his cropped hair as he spun on his heel to face the man who just snuck up on him. 

“Suga, there you are.” The ex-setter just smiled at him. 

“You okay?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Suga hummed.

“Go get changed, I’ll heat dinner up and get you an ice pack. Sorry for scaring you baby.” He reached up, planting a small kiss on Daichi’s cheek. 

“It’s alright.” Suga sent him one more smile before turning on his heel, humming under his breath. The brunette took that as his cue to get out of his stiff clothes and put on something more comfortable. He found a clean pair of sweats in his drawer and an old volleyball t-shirt, oversized and faded over the years of wear, wadded up on Suga’s side of the room. Daichi was almost positive it was his, meaning Suga had curled up with his clothes again. It was a habit Daichi had first discovered in high school. Before they had started dating, Daichi had forgotten a shirt at Suga’s after changing there to study one day. The next week Daichi had come over to hang out and found his shirt, waded up stuffed behind Suga’s pillow. Something bloomed in his chest, a warm feeling spreading everywhere at the thought that the setter curled up with his clothes at night. At first Suga claimed he just threw it there when cleaning up his room and forgot about it, but Daichi didn’t buy it from how much he was blushing and stuttering. Sugawara had never quite kicked the habit, napping or doing work with Daichi’s clothes next to him or on him if the brunette wasn’t home. 

When Daichi replaced his work clothes with his pjs and walked out to the kitchen, Suga was sitting at the table, opposite of his chair playing with his hands.   
“I just warmed it up in the oven, it should still be hot.” Daichi leaned over the back of Suga’s chair, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “And here, for your head.” He handed Daichi a small reusable ice pack, smiley face barely visible after years of wear. 

“Thank you baby.” Suga just hummed a flat tone, morphing quietly into the song he was humming earlier, a new hint of breathiness in his voice. He continued softly as Daichi ate, providing some background noise while Daichi scarfed down his late dinner. 

“How was work?” He mumbled through a mouth full of food. The humming stopped and Suga met his soft gaze, melting under Daichi’s warm brown eyes. 

“Good, chaotic as usual. The little one’s didn’t want to seem to behave. We had one kid, I’ve told you about Haku before right?” Daichi nodded, eyes not leaving Suga as his speech got more animated, hands going in every direction. “Well we thought he had managed to wander when Kiyoko and I were setting up for art and crafts. I spent like 30 minutes looking for him while Kiyoko watched everyone else. Turns out he was hiding in one of the cubbies near the front.” Suga chuckled to himself. “At the time it wasn’t funny, but it gave me the idea to sneak up on you.” He looked at the ice pack balanced precariously on top of Daichi’s head.“Sorry about that Bubs.” Daichi couldn’t help but smile. 

“It’s quite alright babe, don’t worry about it.” They fell into another comfortable silence, Daichi eating and Suga going back to humming his song. When Daichi’s plate was empty Suga shot up and took it to the sink, singing quietly while he worked. Daichi followed him.

“I could have done that Suga.” The ash-haired man just hummed in response. “Listen if this is about feeling bad for earlier, I’m fine. I promise.” Suga spun on his heels, placing his hands on Daichi’s pecks meeting his worried gaze. Immediately the larger man’s hands found their way onto his hips, pulling him even closer to him. If the distance between them was any larger, Daichi might have not heard his request.

“Dance with me?” He dropped his head, capturing Suga in a sweet, gentle kiss. 

“Of course baby, let me just go grab my phone to play some music.” But Suga’s arms stiffened, causing Daichi to pull him closer in an attempt to comfort him.

“No, there’s need.” Daichi looked a little confused, brow creasing in that way that Suga found adorable. He reached up, standing on his tippy toes, pressing a kiss to it. His hands traveled upwards and found purchase around the base of Daichi’s neck, fingers playing with the short hair there. He began humming, the same song he had been earlier, a slow tune with a sweet melody. They stood like that for a while, faces inches apart, Suga’s light and airy voice filling the small space between them. Then Daichi began to sway them slightly, just a small back and forth motion that soon turned to them dancing in the middle of the kitchen, Suga’s voice loud and clear as lyrics echoed around their small apartment. Daichi couldn’t imagine a better ending to a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I do have some more AsaNoya and DaiSuga in the works so look forward to that coming soon. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
